Advent Calendar
by AngelScythe
Summary: Joyeux Noël ! ... Ou presque. Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple ! (Hétérosexuel, gay, lesbien !)
1. Chocolat

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Chocolat**

À chaque fois que Jack rentrait dans le bureau d'Angela, que ce soit pour une petite blessure, échanger des rapports ou simplement venir lui parler, il voyait toujours du chocolat sur son bureau. Au début, ça avait été un peu. Puis de plus en plus. Il semblait que les montagnes ne désemplissaient jamais.

Chocolat au lait, à la praline, noir, aux amandes. Des emballages simples et d'autres chatoyants.

Il comprenait alors qu'elle adorait ça. Et, sans faire d'amalgame, avec tout le chocolat qu'on tentait de lui refourguer dès qu'il sortait dans la rue, il n'était pas très surpris.

Alors Jack s'était décidé ! Il ne manquerait pas de lui offrir du chocolat, lui aussi.

Il avait commandé, en Belgique, du chocolat en forme de seringue, de croix rouge et de stéthoscope. Ça devrait lui plaire et, espérait-il, la faire sourire.

Il avait fait un petit nœud bleu sur le dessus de son paquet qui portait encore l'inscription chatoyante « Galler ». Portant son cadeau, les joues légèrement tintées de rose, il s'approcha de la porte du bureau de son amie. Alors qu'il allait frappé, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit sortir Genji qui referma sans le remarquer.

\- Ah… Bonjour, Genji.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le chocolat.

\- C'est pour Angela ?

\- Oui. Elle a toujours du chocolat gall…

\- Je crois qu'elle ne le supporte pas. Répondit Genji.

Est-ce que Jack venait de se trouver un rival en amour qui tentait de le mettre hors course sans le moindre effort ?

\- Allons, elle en a des tonnes sur son bureau. On ne la voit même plus. Rit-il, bon joueur.

\- C'est moi qui lui offre mais elle n'y touche jamais. Je viens de lui demander et elle dit qu'elle déteste ce chocolat.

Jack pouvait le croire parce que le cyborg avait vraiment l'air triste. Il mit sa propre tristesse de côté pour lui caresser les cheveux et lui souffler quelques mots d'encouragements.

\- Jack ? Entendit-il de l'autre côté.

\- Oui !

\- Rentre !

Le blondinet était bien moins assuré maintenant mais Genji lui dressa les pouces avec un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Porte qui se reclapa après. Jack devait se rappeler qu'il devrait demander à Gabriel d'augmenter les entraînements de Genji.

\- Bonjour ! Fit le Commandant en s'avançant.

Le visage d'Angela apparaissait à peine derrière la pile de chocolat.

\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le petit paquet.

Il lui présenta le paquet, la gorge serrée, et elle prit les chocolats en souriant.

\- Comme c'est gentil.

\- C'était… en gage de mon affection pour toi. Dit-il. Tu me plais beaucoup, Angela.

Le médecin ne put que sourire doucement.

\- Toi aussi, Jack.

Comme pour lui prouver l'étendue de son amour, elle ouvrit le paquet et prit une seringue pour en manger un bout avant de tendre le reste au blondinet qui se fit une joue de la débarrasser de ce chocolat mal-aimé. Puis posa un baiser sur ses doigts avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie.

* * *

Note de fin : Aucun Chocolat Belge n'a été blessé durant cette fic.


	2. SnowSnowman

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Snowman/Snow**

Zenyatta avait demandé à Genji de méditer et c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire… Seulement, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur sachant que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Les pensées d'un ancien temps venaient s'enfoncer dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas méditer dans de telles circonstances.

Il voulait se vider l'esprit d'une autre façon et il était à genoux à faire un bonhomme de neige, ayant un gant sur une main et rien sur l'autre. Tout son corps de robot lui permettait de souffrir le froid sans problème. Il aurait dû en être content, il en était seulement dégoûté…

Il fouilla le sol pour trouver des pierres, désirants donner un visage à son pauvre bonhomme de neige qui n'était rien pour l'instant. Pas de bras, pas d'yeux, pas de bouche…

\- Genji ?

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers son Maître qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre se déplacer. Argh.

\- Je méditais… avant. Expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Un bonhomme de neige… Souffla Genji d'un ton d'excuse.

\- Tu appelles ça un bonhomme de neige ?

Zenyatta utilisa les boutons de sa tenue pour donner des yeux à la créature. Et puis une carotte des courses qu'il avait été faire pour son jeune étudiant qui avait besoin de se nourrir après tout.

\- Il est bien mieux comme ça ! Approuva Genji.

\- Comme quoi, je serai toujours ton maître en tout. Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Le ninja bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Vraiment ? En tout ? Je vous mets au défi en bataille de boules de neige, en luge, en… en bataille de chocolat chaud !

\- Tu triches. Mais je suppose que dans ma grande bonté, je peux t'accorder une victoire. Dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Maître !

Il ramassa de la neige. Bon, son maître était plus doué en matière de boule mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu !


	3. Star

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Star**

Allongé dans l'herbe humide, Hanzo regardait les étoiles dans les bras chauds qui le serraient tout contre lui. Les constellations étaient sublimes. Il dressa le doigt pour en montrer une à son compagnon qui semblait préférer regarder les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans les yeux.

\- C'est la constellation du Dragon !

\- Ça ? Ce n'est pas la constellation du Serpent ?

\- Non.

\- Ça ressemble à un serpent.

Hanzo se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ou plutôt le seul qui était encore visible, l'autre ayant été arraché par des Omnics il y avait bien longtemps.

\- Puisque je te dis que c'est un Dragon.

\- Bien, bien, tu sais mieux que moi. Sourit Reinhardt en passant ses doigts sur le Dragon qui ornait son bras.

Il aimait le contact de sa peau et aimait qu'il se blottisse un peu plus dans ses bras.

Hanzo leva de nouveau sa main pour lui montrer une suite d'étoiles dans le noir tendre du ciel.

\- Là, c'est la constellation du Serpent, avec la tête triangulaire. Et elle est plus longue.

Reinhardt appréciait d'apprendre ces choses. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où il avait vraiment pu admirer les étendues du ciel. La pollution et les immeubles quand il était jeune, mais aussi les jeux vidéo, lui avait arraché. Pendant la guerre, il avait aimé s'arrêter régulièrement pour voir un manteau scintillant mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il savait quoi que ce soit sur les constellations et sur ces lumières magnifiques.

Il resserra tendrement son bras autour du dos de son Hanzo, caressant sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Alors, finalement, tu es content que j'aie oublié la tente à la maison ?

Le rire doux qu'il reçut lui donna envie d'embrasser le visage de son aimé et il ne se pria pas.

\- Oui. Rit-il à travers les baisers tendres. Il faudra que tu l'oublies plus souvent.

\- Promis !


	4. Forgiveness

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Forgiveness**

Quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur des araignées, on m'avait dit qu'elles n'avaient aucunes émotions, que leur cœur ne battait jamais…

Ils m'ont arraché mes émotions, pour que je devienne comme elles. Une tueuse de maris, une tueuse de femmes. Mais aussi de mères et de pères, de fils et de filles. Ça semblait la seule bonne chose à faire. Pendant onze ans, je n'ai fait que ça. Un monstre qui arrache les vies pour se sentir un peu en vie. Une femme qui prend des vies pour retrouver ce qu'elle a perdu…

C'est à cause d' _elle_ que je me suis rendue compte de ce que je faisais.

De son regard, de son baiser. De ses mots si douloureux. « Je t'ai toujours aimée ». Elle semblait les penser, ces mots. Quand j'ai vu ses yeux, quand j'ai entendu son cœur battre la chamade. Je suppose que Gérard se mettait entre elle et moi. Inconsciemment.

Je me suis souvenue de lui.

De la douleur.

Des joies.

Je me suis souvenue des moments doux avec elle. Ceux qui auraient dû me montrer ses sentiments si je n'étais pas trop obsédée par Gérard, trop occupée à faire mon possible pour porter son enfant, quitte à jeter mes rêves de danseuses étoiles à l'eau.

Je me suis souvenue de comment Talon m'a volé mon époux, ma vie, le rêve qui remplaçait l'autre. Les sentiments secrets. Ceux qui sont discrets, qui soulèvent des idées coquines par moment. Rêver de temps en temps à son souvenir, lui apporter plus d'affection qu'à une amie, une sœur mais ne jamais traverser le pas.

« Je t'ai toujours aimée ».

Avais-je le droit de franchir le grillage de barbelé qui me tenait du côté où tuer était un frison ?

Elle m'avait tendu la main. Elle m'offrait le pardon. Elle me suppliait de le prendre. Bien plus que son amour…

Angela Ziegler… Elle avait toujours été trop bonne.

La vioque avait dû lui dire que c'était moi qui avait tué Gérard. Elle l'a vu, je l'ai lu dans son regard. Elle avait toujours été trop intelligente. Si elle avait pu rester morte…

Angela Ziegler, capable de rendre la vie à tout le monde. Une fois encore, elle avait fait des miracles. Son baiser m'avait rendu ma vie.

Sa main de l'autre côté des barbelés, je voulais la saisir. Ses lèvres derrière un mur d'épines, je voulais les goûter.

Je devais quitter Talon…

µµµ

\- Tu t'en vas ?

La voix de notre bon vieux Reaper dans mon dos. S'il se laissait faire, Angela pourrait aussi lui rendre sa vie.

Sauf que je ne cherchais pas à être un bon samaritain. Je voulais partir même si enfiler des vêtements civils et prendre une valise n'était pas la façon la plus intelligente de le faire… Trop visible. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas mentir.

\- Je vais au Château Guillard. Nous en ferons probablement une base pour Talon là-bas.

\- Je comprends.

Je me tournais, satisfaite de ressentir si peu d'émotions. De pouvoir mentir de la sorte. Adieu Talon, bonjour Angela Ziegler.

\- Sombra m'a dit que tu comptais partir. Toutes tes affaires ont disparus et tu n'as rien réservé pour partir en France.

\- Tu fais confiance à Sombra plutôt qu'à moi ? C'est une sale gamine.

\- Je lui fais confiance lorsqu'il le faut.

Le coup de feu, la douleur, le noir…

Quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur des araignées, on m'avait dit qu'elles n'avaient aucunes émotions, que leur cœur ne battait jamais… Je croyais savoir que lorsqu'elles tuaient, elles se sentaient enfin en vie. Je comprenais… Éprouver des sentiments, c'est souffrir.


	5. Blizzard

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Blizzard**

Le Blizzard faisait rage depuis longtemps. Des gens disaient que ça remontait à des années, des décennies… Certains parlaient même d'un siècle. En fait, c'était un vieux sage qui lui avait dit, exactement en même temps qu'il lui disait comment mettre fin à tout ceci.

Et pour elle, c'était une stupidité. De tout temps, on connaissait la Russie aussi froide. Bon… Peut-être pas aussi froide mais ça avait été bien utile toute cette glace à une époque.

Il n'empêchait que même si c'était des conneries, elle sillonnait la lande dans une tenue extrêmement chaude. Parka, fourrure de loutre des mers qu'elle avait abattue à mains nues. Dommages elles étaient mignonnes ces loutres. (1)

Aleksandra Zaryanova avait dit qu'elle ferait quelque chose et elle comptait bien le faire. Même si ça devait être à Mère-Nature elle-même qu'elle broierait les ovaires.

Zarya, de son petit nom, gravit les landes de désert glacé, escalada une montagne, passa sous une forêt gelée et arriva au centre même du blizzard. Ici, tout, ou presque, se mettait à geler.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arme que la vieille Yubaba Voslskaya lui avait faite.

Elle l'utilisa pour s'enrouler dans une bulle qui la protégea de ce froid mordant et elle avança. Encore et encore. Luttant contre le froid, luttant contre la faim et l'épuisement. L'idée, c'était d'arriver sur place puis de voir ce qu'elle ferait. Elle improviserait.

Au beau milieu du blizzard, il y avait un immense glaçon. Quand on y regardait bien, il semblait que quelqu'un y était recroquevillé.

Ni une, ni deux, Zarya tira avec son arme et l'iceberg explosa. Elle découvrit alors une jeune femme qui était encore toute engourdie de sommeil. Elle n'avait même pas bougé… Zarya se pencha sur elle et trouva que c'était la femme, la personne, la plus belle qu'elle ait vu depuis qu'elle était née. Elle se pencha sur elle et ses lèvres effleurèrent ses lèvres.

Les paupières noyées de givres furent instantanément dégagées, elles s'ouvrirent et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Le blizzard était moins vif. Il faisait plus chaud. Elles pouvaient se voir et se sourire. Et se serrer dans les bras, l'une l'autre. Se promettant un avenir…

* * *

(1) Qu'est-ce que j'écris moi ? SAUVONS LES LOUTRES !


	6. Saint Nicolas

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

Note 2 : Je tiens aujourd'hui à vous présenter une des fêtes les plus importantes pour moi parce que c'est celle de mon enfance et de mon pays. J'espère que je vous la ferai un peu découvrir et que vous vous y intéresserez. (Et je m'excuse encore auprès de SailorSweety qui se tape le thème à cause de moi) (j'ai bien sûr suivi plus les traditions belges parce que je suis comme ça mais on est dans le futur et je fais que ce que je veux)

* * *

 **Saint Nicolas**

6 Novembre

Il faisait froid, il faisait mauvais… Jack n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir de sa chambre. Encore moins de ses couvertures qui étaient si délicieusement chaude. Bon, ce serait encore plus facile s'il n'était pas _nu_ en-dessous. Là, il pourrait au moins affronter le froid sans devoir sauter sur ses vêtements et les enfiler à toute vitesse.

Il roula.

Mais où était Reinhardt, au fait ?

Il s'était couché avec lui hier, non ? En tout cas, il était dans sa chambre, comme souvent.

\- Jack ! Jack !

Jack bondit hors du lit et s'empressa d'enfiler des vêtements.

\- Rein' !

Il se précipita vers la porte qu'il manqua de se prendre de plein fouet. Reinhardt venait de l'ouvrir.

\- Jack ! Il est passé !

\- Qui ?

\- Saint-Nicolas !

\- Pardon ? Dit Jack, atterré.

\- Viens.

La large main de Reinhardt se ferma autour de la sienne et l'entraîna vers la partie salon de ses appartements. Il le guida vers la table basse, juste à la place où il s'asseyait toujours. Une truffe au chocolat patientait sagement.

\- Tu as vu ? Il nous annonce qu'il va venir cette année. Enfin !

\- Reinhardt ?

Jack était fatigué mais surtout dépassé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Mais rien. Répondit-il.

Il perdit un peu son air d'enfant heureux face à cette accusation.

\- C'est Saint-Nicolas qui est venu. C'est ce qu'il fait : il apporte des friandises quand on est sage. Et si tu ne l'es pas, Père Fouettard vient te fouetter. Annonça-t-il avec un immense sérieux.

\- Et Saint-Nicolas est venu ?

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de friandises là. Saint-Nicolas était un peu rapiat, non ?

\- C'est le six Décembre la vraie fête. Je suppose qu'il veut nous annoncer qu'il va venir pour qu'on soit prêt.

Jack était dubitatif mais prêt à jouer le jeu. Surtout en voyant son aimé comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire alors ? Lui demanda-t-il en venant lui embrasser la joue.

Ils avaient tous besoins d'un peu de douceur. D'être heureux. Et si son Reinhardt voulait qu'il l'appelle Saint-Nicolas, ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Il avait bien été Professeur Morrison, moins de deux semaines plus tôt.

Mais ne nous étalons pas là-dessus…

Prenant sa truffe, Jack écouta les explications surexcitées de son ami.

6 Décembre

Reinhardt avait bien eu du mal à se coucher. Il avait déploré l'absence de cheminée pour laisser Saint-Nicolas l'emprunter avec son Père Fouettard mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de fermer la porte à double-tour cette nuit. Et de laisser un verre d'eau pour le Saint ainsi qu'une carotte pour son âne.

Jack était très dubitatif. Comment est-ce qu'un âne rentrerait ici ?

En fait, lui aussi avait du mal à s'endormir. Il se demandait comment Reinhardt faisait. Ils avaient régulièrement retrouvé des petites friandises. Du chocolat, des speculoos, des guimauves, des pièces en chocolat… Même deux beaux calendriers de l'Avent le Premier Décembre. Une petite douceur sans que jamais Jack ne sente Reinhardt quitter leur lit conjugal.

Ce soir, il attendait, blottit contre lui.

Il faisait mine de dormir, désireux de savoir comment il allait faire.

Son homme remuait un peu sous lui. Excité comme un enfant.

µµµ

Le blondinet commençait à somnoler lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il se réveilla d'un bond et vérifia que Reinhardt était sous lui. Oui. Il était là. Il avait ses bras autour de lui. il se redressa alors mais les muscles se refermèrent sur lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller. Chuchota son homme. C'est Saint-Nicolas.

\- Mais je croyais que c'était _toi_ Saint-Nicolas !

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Je suis Reinhardt. Insista-t-il.

\- Ça doit être un voleur…

\- C'est Saint-Nicolas. Tu sais bien qu'aucun voleur ne peut venir ici. On est au QG d'Overwatch.

\- Et ton Saint-Nicolas pourrait ? Répondit Jack, légèrement agacé.

\- Bien sûr : il est magique. Maintenant chut… Je ne voudrais pas que Père Fouettard vienne te fouetter. Si quelqu'un doit te mettre la fessée…

Il lui sourit, à travers les légères lumières, d'un ton entendu et l'homme lui donna une petite tape avant de tenter de le faire s'endormir.

Le matin viendrait plus vite comme ça.

Mais Jack était tellement intrigué…

µµµ

La nuit fini par passer. Après avoir guetté, ils étaient tombés de sommeil et maintenant, Jack devait essayer de se réveiller alors que Reinhardt le suppliait de venir.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Il croyait se retrouver le matin de Noël.

Quand il était plus jeune.

Il frotta ses yeux et s'efforça de suivre son amant jusqu'à la porte dès qu'il fut assez réveillé.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jack était sûr qu'ils allaient trouvés le salon dévasté. Avec des meubles manquants. Les économies envolées.

Il manquait bien quelque chose.

Une demi carotte et tout le verre d'eau.

À la place, il y avait une montagne de friandises sur la table basse. Tant qu'elles étaient tombées sur le sol ! Des barres chocolatées, des guimauves, de grands bonhommes élancés en chocolat, portant une mitre et une grosse, des pastilles sucrées, des guimauves, des mandarines, des pièces en chocolat, des smarties, des truffes. Tant de choses que Jack ne savait plus où regarder. Ce qu'il voulait dévorer en premier.

\- Merci Saint-Nicolas ! Cria-t-il.

Mais comment il avait fait ? Jack avait beau se le demander, il ne trouvait pas. Tant pis, il jeta son dévolu sur un marshmallow enrobé de chocolat et l'avala au moment où son compagnon le prenait dans ses bras.

Il voulait tellement comprendre.

Il s'était endormi avant lui en plus !

Quelles sortent de pouvoir lui cachait-il ?!

On frappa à la porte et Reinhardt se tourna.

\- Oui ?

Angela fit entrer son visage.

\- Vous en faites du bruit. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Saint-Nicolas est passé… Dit Jack d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Chançards ! Souffla-t-elle.

Hein ? Quoi ? Elle connaissait aussi ?

\- Il ne t'a rien offert ? S'indigna Reinhardt.

\- Juste de quoi remplir une chaussure. Noix, mandarines, pain d'épices et chocolat. Dit-elle.

\- Mes friandises sont tes friandises ! Décréta l'Allemand. Enfin… Jackie, ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Nos friandises sont tes friandises.

\- Super !

Angela trottina vers la table basse pour prendre une boule de chocolat. Jack trouva son geste très… large. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de la voir faire tomber une pluie de douceurs.

Et révéler une boîte.

\- Rein'. Dit-il en s'approchant.

Il s'accroupit et croisa le regard de la médecin alors qu'elle mettait le chocolat dans sa bouche. Elle avait l'air satisfaite. Air qu'elle perdit dès qu'elle le remarqua.

\- Ooooh !

Les yeux de leur grand nounours s'illuminèrent devant la boîte de Cluedo. Jack et lui passaient leur temps à y jouer mais ils devaient empruntés celui de la salle de repos. Ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas toujours accessible.

\- On va être obligé de faire une partie en s'empiffrant de chocolat. Dit Jack, les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui ! Je vais préparer le jeu ! Tu joues avec nous, Angela ?

\- Bien sûr !

Reinhardt récupéra la boîte, et une guimauve, avant d'embrasser tendrement son compagnon qui lui sourit. Il attendit que son Allemand soit parti pour ramasser des bonbons qu'il comptait ramener dans leur chambre pour la partie. Il se pencha sur la joue de Mercy pour y poser un baiser.

\- Merci beaucoup pour lui, Saint-Nicolas.

Il se redressa et partit à la suite de son compagnon, remerciant à voix haute de Saint-Nicolas, déployant un grand éclat de rire transporté chez l'homme de sa vie.


	7. DecorationsChristmas Tree

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Décorations/Christmas Tree**

Les bras remplis de matériel pour faire des explosifs, Junkrat remontait les allées en ce début de décembre. Il aimait assez cette période parce que c'était le moment où les gens commenceraient à faire exploser les feux d'artifices. Puis il faisait chaud autour des foyers. Tout était lumineux.

Bon, la joie ambiante l'énervait peut-être un tantinet.

Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir !

Quoique…

Il entendait des sanglots, non ?

C'était… bizarre.

Bon, il disait que ça l'énervait un peu tout cette joie mais ça l'énervait un peu que quelqu'un pleure alors qu'il était censé être heureux. Oui, ce n'était pas très cohérent, mais bon…

Junkrat suivit la source de ses pleurs et il trouva un immense Meka. Forcément un coréen à voir sa dégaine. On en avait peu des perfectionnés par ici et celui-là était franchement beau. Il imagina la tête de la Reine lorsqu'elle le verrait dans un Meka cent fois mieux que les babioles qu'elle appelait Mecha.

Puis il vit la jeune fille assise dans la neige, juste entre les jambes de l'immense machine.

Elle pleurait.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il grimaça. Il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer : un criminel il te manque des cheveux tu es presque à poil tu as des taches de rousseurs tu pues ce sont des bombes dans tes bras ?

Peu importe. Les gens fuyaient devant lui ou lui cassait la figure. Au choix.

Mais la fille se contentait de pleurer. De renifler un peu.

\- C'est rien.

\- Bah, on pleure pas pour rien. Rétorqua-t-il. C'est quoi ?

Elle renifla une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est juste que je voulais rentrer chez moi pour Noël. Décorer le sapin avec mes parents…

\- Ben, vas-y ?

\- On vient de m'apprendre que…

Elle déglutit pour essayer de ne pas être noyée dans ses pleurs. Pour une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à être juste forte.

\- Il n'y a plus de chez moi. Un Omnic, il… il a tout détruit.

\- Ces saloperies ! Grogna Junkrat. Si seulement on pouvait les défoncer ! Les faire exploser en millions de morceaux ! S'écria-t-il, faisant tomber tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

Ouf… pas d'explosions.

\- Et tes parents ?

Elle secoua la tête, pleurant un peu plus.

\- C'est à toi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le Meka.

Elle hocha la tête et recommença à pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait de tout dire à un étranger ? Elle était ridicule !

Maintenant, il allait sans doute essayer de lui voler son Meka. Son cœur souffrait et elle se demandait si elle lui défoncerait le visage s'il essayait de le prendre.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Hana…

\- Hana, tu veux bien te bouger le cul et venir m'aider ?

Elle leva les yeux, prête à lui enfoncer son revolver dans un orifice au hasard, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il occuper à entourer son Meka avec des câbles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je décore ton Meka de Noël ! Tu viens m'aider ?

Elle se redressa sur ses jambes légèrement tremblantes. Perturbée, elle s'avança néanmoins et attrapa le câble qu'il lui tendait, arrivant à le faire tourner autour des bras, du corps. Et après ça, ils prirent les boules qui devaient être bientôt remplies d'explosifs, et les accrochèrent ci et là. Elles ne partiraient pas en fumées.

Puis Junkrat mit des traits de colle par-ci, par-là et jeta des paillettes. Hana trouva ça tellement amusa qu'elle l'imita.

Bientôt, le Meka fut couvert de décorations. Et les rires remplacèrent les pleurs. Hana devait reconnaître que le rire de l'énergumène était plutôt effrayant la première fois qu'on l'entendait, elle avait même sursauté, mais finalement, on s'y faisait.

\- C'est presque fini ! Lança Junkrat.

Il sortit de son short des autocollants à l'effigie du petit personnage jaune souriant qu'il avait inventé et les colla sur le Meka.

\- Parfait !

\- Un chef d'œuvre ! Dit Hana. Mais je n'ai pas fini non plus.

Elle retira son pull et vint le mettre à Junkrat avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci pour ces quelques minutes d'oublis. Dit-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis répondit à son sourire. Il se recula alors qu'elle grimpait dans son Meka. Elle agita la main et il agita la main à son tour alors que le Meka s'envolait. Espérons pour détruire tous ces Omnics.

Avec ce qu'il lui restait de décorations, il fit des explosions. Que les couleurs accompagnent son départ.


	8. Flu

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Flu**

« J'ai besoin de soins. »

Genji allait lui payer ça.

Parce que c'était à cause de lui et de ses appels répétés qu'Angela avait dû quitter la fête de famille où elle était. Bon, comprenez bien : ce n'était pas si mal. Son grand-père ne parlait que français et elle n'en comprenait pas un traître mot donc il parlait des heures sans qu'elle ne saisisse rien et qu'elle doive rester à hocher la tête en souriant alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller ailleurs. Et puis, elle détestait sa cousine, une vraie peste. Sans parler de son autre cousine que sa mère aimait plus que tout. D'accord, elle était avocate dans une énorme entreprise et avait sauvé beaucoup d'honnêtes gens de la prison mais _guten tag_ , elle était médecin à Overwatch et elle ramenait littéralement les gens à la vie bon sang !

Donc, merci Genji mais non merci.

Parce que ça avait beau la soulager grandement, elle savait qu'on le lui reprocherait pendant… pfiou ! Autant de temps que ça.

Elle penserait aussi à reprocher à Gabriel d'avoir fui ses responsabilités. Et peu importe que ce soit pour faire tac-tac avec Jack dans un placard. Parce que, oui, Gabriel, tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas pour rien que tu passais ton temps à épier les moindres faits et gestes du blondinet.

Le téléphone de Mercy sonna et elle l'attrapa pour appeler directement Genji.

Lequel ne tarda à décrocher.

\- Envoie-moi encore un seul SMS qui dit « J'ai besoin de soins » et je te jure que tu sauras quels parties de toi sont robotiques et lesquels ne le sont pas.

Pas de réponses.

\- Bien. J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et reprit son chemin.

Être au téléphone au volant c'était mal mais bon.

En quelques instants, Angela arriva à Overwatch, département Blackwatch, et elle continua sa course jusqu'aux appartements de Genji. C'était une petite chambre avec des prises électriques et une cuve spéciale. Il y avait des armoires remplies de DVD et jeux vidéo, une grande télé et un divan qui devenait lit lorsqu'on le faisait claquer. C'était là-dedans qu'était recroquevillé le fameux cyborg-ninja. Il était enroulé dans une couverture et n'avait même pas pris le temps de passer en position lit. Un épisode des Powers Rangers passait en fond.

\- Je suis là. Dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son front. Il grogna et se recroquevilla encore plus.

\- Tu as vingt-deux ans, mon grand. Lui dit-elle en le voyant agir de la sorte.

\- Ta main est froide.

\- Je viens de dehors, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ton front à toi est brûlant, par contre.

Genji lui prit le poignet et souleva sa couverture pour l'attirer auprès de lui.

\- Genji. Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle céda à sa force et se laissa agenouillée sur le divan. Elle sentit la couverture l'envelopper.

\- Genji ? Je dois aller te chercher de la glace.

\- Mais tu es toute glacée. Lui dit-il. Tu me refroidis et je te réchauffe. Proposa-t-il en levant ses yeux bruns vers elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand _moi_ je serai réchauffée, Monsieur le génie ?

Un léger sourire apparaissait néanmoins sur ses lèvres.

Elle abaissa ses fesses et retira ses chaussures à talons. Les bras musclés de Genji passèrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait à son côté.

\- Merci d'être venue, Angela.

\- Tu sais bien que je viendrais toujours te soigner, Genji. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'envoies aussi souvent des messages ?

À sentir sa température lorsqu'elle l'effleurait, la façon dont il grimaçait dès qu'il bougeait le peu de part humaine qu'il lui restait, sa façon de respirer… Il était bon pour avoir la grippe.

Et elle aussi.

Ugh… Au moins, elle ne verrait pas sa mère pour le Nouvel An. Première fois qu'elle aurait une excuse valable puisqu'il semblait qu'étudier la médecin à l'Université quand on avait seize ans ou devoir s'occuper de dizaines de blessés graves ne soit pas une excuse valable…

Mais, pour en revenir à Genji, ça lui arrivait souvent qu'il l'appelle pour un rien.

Une fois, elle avait reçu un SMS paniqué où il l'appelait à l'aide et lorsqu'elle était arrivée, cet abruti avait seulement une écharde dans le doigt. Causées par ses baguettes pour ses ramens, en plus. Bon elle lui avait retiré, elle lui avait fait le bisou magique demandé et elle lui avait même fait un bisou magique sur la joue qu'elle avait lourdement frappé.

Si seulement c'était la seule fois.

\- Je te demande toujours de venir me soigner parce que je sais que tu viendras. Tu es un excellent médecin. Le meilleur qui existe.

Il baissa les yeux avant de les relever avec un sourire timide qui illuminait son visage ravagé par les cicatrices.

\- Je ne veux pas vraiment t'embêter. C'est juste que je me sens tellement bien quand tu es là. J'ai toujours envie de t'avoir près de moi.

\- Genji…

Elle caressa sa joue.

\- Tu pouvais simplement me le dire.

\- Je t'aime, Angela.

Elle se figea de stupeur avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

\- Tu veux bien de moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es mon patient préféré.

Elle posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'embrasserai ailleurs quand tu seras soigné. Et ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'assurais que tu es bien soigné. Tout le temps. Alors arrête d'harceler les gens.

\- Promis !

Il la serra de plus belle contre lui et ne put que sourire en sentant sa poitrine contre la sienne. Son cœur battre avec le sien.


	9. Winter Sport

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

Note 2 : J'ai oublié de poster hier, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire (et j'ai dû faire face à la Mort de mon canari...) alors deux chapitres !

* * *

 **Winter Sport**

Lúcio était bon en musique et en roller. Et en foot aussi. Il était extrêmement sportif et toujours partant pour de nouvelles aventures. Il avait découvert les arts martiaux dernièrement et en redemandait.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait approcher des… quoi, six heures de sport par jour ? Quatre heures de musique, cinq ou six certains jours. Le reste c'était dormir, manger ou préparer à manger et puis… ah oui, sauver le monde aussi. Et puis, bien sûr, avoir du temps pour les amours. Tendre, doux, sauvages, passionnés. Tous ! Il était aussi très bon en sport de chambres. Et en sonates délicates.

Bon, étrangement, ça ne plaisait pas trop à ses fans alors il se contentait de les offrir à son plus grand fan.

Vraiment son plus grand fan… Il n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi grande que lui. Imaginez ce que ça avait été au concert. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu le manquer. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu son sourire, la joie dans ses yeux. Qui aurait pu le manquer ? Quelque chose s'était déclenchée et c'était pour ça qu'il avait invité un fan dans sa chambre. Pour la toute première fois.

Et la dernière espérait-il.

Même si son petit ami était criminel et que chaque sortie était doublement dangereuse. D'un côté ses fans, de l'autre les autorités.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils avaient prévus une sortie. C'était un de ses moments préférés de l'année. Il portait une écharpe, un gros pull, un bonnet de Père Noël ridicule et un pantalon chaud. Sans oublier ses patins à glace. Il excellait en roller, le magnifique lac gelé où se retrouvaient tout le monde était un endroit de rêve pour lui. Surtout quand il n'y avait encore personne, comme maintenant.

Akande, lui, était un peu moins content. Il aimait voir son aimé faire des figures en rollers, même s'il redoutait des fois qu'il se brise la nuque… mais l'accompagner ?

C'était bien parce qu'il l'aimait !

Ils avaient mis environ dix minutes à lui trouver des patins à sa taille et il n'était plus question de le décevoir maintenant.

Mais bon… là, il hésitait pas mal.

Lúcio ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Son petit ami, façon de parler, jouait sa vie tous les jours et le voilà qui hésitait pour quelques centimètres d'eau gelée ?

Il patina jusqu'à lui et étendit les mains.

\- Akande ! Appela-t-il.

Doomfist lui attrapa les mains et se laissa entraîner sur la surface lisse.

\- Essaie de garder ton équilibre. Invita-t-il.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Si tu tombes, je te retiens.

Le criminel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui ! Et si tu ne veux pas m'écraser, je te conseille de faire attention à ton équilibre.

Il lui jeta un sourire flamboyant, pas assez pour faire fondre la glace heureusement, et recula en le soutenant. La glace volait sous les lames acérées. Le temps se ralentissait pour leur laisser tout ce temps en amoureux. Pour savourer les rares moments où ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter et faire attention.

Le temps s'écartaient pour qu'Akande Ogundimu, haut représentant de Talon et criminel en fuite, et Lúcio Carreio de Santos, musicien célèbre et adulé, ne soient plus que…

Akande et Lúcio.


	10. WarmFire

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Warm/Fire**

Il faisait chaud, le feu léger déplaçait des volutes parfumées. On était en plein Hiver et il ne fallait pas croire qu'en Australie il faisait toujours chaud. Surtout depuis que les radiations avaient modifiés le climat. Ce soir, comme tous les autres, sans chaleur, ils mourraient de froid.

Même s'ils avaient ce magnifique feu, ça n'empêchait qu'ils n'étaient pas très habillés. Avec les affaires qu'ils possédaient, ils auraient rapidement pu se trouver avec un pantalon couvrant et un pull. Mais au lieu de ça, ils étaient toujours dans leurs tenues habituelles, comme s'ils attendaient une occasion ou une excuse.

Les flammes crépitèrent un peu plus et Roadhog poussa un immense soupir avant de tapoter l'épaule de Junkrat. Ce petit crétin, ou plutôt ce crétin beaucoup trop grand, ne bougea pas. Il lui poussa fort l'épaule et lui fit manger la poussière.

\- Quoi ?! Protesta Junkrat en se redressant. Je regarde le feu !

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il trouva les bras écartés de son ami plus que bedonnant.

Junkrat fronça les sourcils. Oui, comme l'autre, il attendait une occasion pour pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras mais admettez que Roadhog qui vous tend les bras à quelques mètres d'un feu, c'était un peu inquiétant.

Puis il décida que si son « employé » décidait de le jeter dans les flammes, ce serait une belle mort !

Il se jeta alors, tout naturellement, dans ses bras, appuyant sa joue contre les pectoraux rembourrés.

Roadhog devait reconnaître que pendant quelques secondes, il regretta ce qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être qu'il devrait le jeter dans le feu. Et ça lui ferait quelque chose à manger ? Mais alors, il vit ses yeux pétillants. De sublimes iris qui faisaient penser a de l'or, aux précieux trésors qu'il convoitait.

Il passa brièvement son pouce sur sa joue.

S'il lui demandait ce qu'il lui prenait, il lui dirait qu'il avait de la saleté. Enfin, non, il ne lui répondrait pas. Mais il avait de la saleté, oui.

Il le garda dans ses bras, le serrant avec tendresse alors qu'il regardait le feu qu'ils avaient fait. La taule craquait, les sièges en cuir dégageaient une odeur de nourriture… Il avait eu raison de laisser Junkrat exploser cette voiture. Mais il pensait quand même qu'il était mieux réchauffé à la chaleur de ses bras qu'à celle de cette voiture.


	11. Angel

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Angel**

La toute première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, Fareeha était sûre que c'était un ange. En même temps, elle était descendue des cieux et qui était descendue auprès de sa mère et sa main avait déployé une énergie jaune puis elle avait été tout de suite mieux.

On avait tenté de lui expliquer que c'était un docteur, qu'il n'y avait pas de magie mais pour Fareeha, Angela Ziegler était un ange. Un pauvre Ange qui avait perdu ses ailes et qu'on avait dû remplacer. Ces choses métalliques et d'énergies qui lui permettaient de planer plus qu'autre chose…

Pharah voulait la voir voler. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait désiré être ses ailes.

Lorsque le moment venait, elle s'envolait et était prête à lui tendre la main. Lorsqu'elle déployait ses jets pours s'envoler et que Mercy redevenait leur Angela, elle avait la sensation d'accomplir quelque chose de prodigieux. Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, la seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était pouvoir faire revenir cet ange qu'elle aimait tant. Et si, juste quelques secondes dans sa vie, elle pouvait aider à ce que soit de nouveau possible, alors, elle était comblée. Même si son ange ne la voyait pas. Même si elle resterait jamais dans son ombre.

Son ombre… c'était parfait.


	12. Santa Claus

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Santa Claus**

Aleksandra Zaryanova était une figure en Russie. Tout le monde l'adorait. Que ce soit pour ses prouesses sur le front ou pour ce qu'elle avait déchargé. Elle était non seulement un des meilleurs culturistes _au monde_ mais elle était aussi la meilleure femme culturiste au monde !

Un modèle pour tout le monde.

Surtout en Russie.

Et c'était bien pour ça que, chaque année, Zarya revêtait une tenue de Père Noël pour s'occuper des enfants. Tout le monde savait que c'était elle, surtout que ses cheveux roses ressortaient un peu. Et que sa musculature caractéristique gonflait ses bras au lieu qu'elle ait un bedon important.

Pourtant, tout le monde venait à Moscou juste pour la voir. Ils savaient à quel point les enfants voulaient la voir. Et s'ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas le Père Noël, ça ne les empêchaient pas de croire qu'elle pourrait voir le Père Noël après et qu'elle leur donnerait les cadeaux qu'ils attendaient tellement.

Zarya avait vraiment des journées immenses mais elle avait la sensation que ça en valait la peine.

Elle rentra à la maison crevée comme d'habitude mais heureuse. Contente de compter un peu plus. Contente de voir qu'elle était un modèle et qu'elle n'était pas juste une machine de destruction. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas aimé tuer ces Omnics d'une certaine façon. L'avantage de sa condition, c'était qu'elle pouvait rentrer en gardant sa tenue de Père Noël. Bon, elle était un peu gênante mais tant pis.

Elle poussa la porte de la maison et… faillit tomber des nues. Elle était entre rire, hyperventilation et évanouissement. Imaginez ! Akande Ogundimu, plus de deux mètres vingt de haut allongé dans le fauteuil de l'entrée, ne portant qu'une toute petite robe de Mère Noël, très sexy. Avec des gants hauts, des bottes montantes et le traditionnel chapeau qui allait avec tout ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'attends mon Père Noël. Dit-il. Tu n'es pas contente ?

\- Pour l'instant je suis morte de rire. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle marcha vers lui.

\- Mais je suis contente aussi. C'est Noël avant l'heure, on dirait.

Elle grimpa au-dessus de lui, tel un ours chassant sa proie.

\- Et je compte bien déballer mon cadeau.

Elle joignit leurs lèvres et il la serra contre lui en retour pour quelques moments bestiaux.


	13. CookieCandy

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Cookie/Candy**

Depuis toujours, la faiseuse de Veufs et Veuves sanguinaires, n'éprouvant rien, ou presque, avait pourtant un petit plaisir. Des madeleines, des bonbons de Reims, des berlingots… Des douceurs de France, en résumé. Elle les conservait dans une petite boîte à trésor et jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'avait jamais mis la main dessus.

Personne ne connaissait sa faiblesse.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ou peut-être avant.

Quand on ne lui prenait qu'une seule sucrerie, elle ne le remarquait pas. Mais là, ce n'était plus pareil. On lui avait volé au moins la moitié !

Et elle ne pouvait pas tolérer ça.

Malheureusement, questionner tout le monde, ou engueuler tout le monde, reviendrait à se trahir… Donc elle devait être futée.

Elle décida donc de placer un piège. Bien sûr, rien qui ne soit dangereux. Elle voulait attraper la personne qui lui volait ses bonbons, pas avoir des problèmes sur les bras parce qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un d'essentiel à Talon.

Son piège mit en place, elle fit mine de sortir. Non pas de sa chambre mais de tout le domaine où ils se rejoignaient tous si souvent. Grâce à quelques habiles stratagèmes, elle retournait dans sa chambre, cachée.

Les minutes passèrent et, bientôt les heures.

Elle restait vigilante même si son piège devait se déclencher et la ramener au fait de ce qu'elle voulait si jamais elle détournait trop l'attention.

Un piège bien ficelé car il se déclencha soudainement.

Il n'y avait rien.

Et elle comprit comment ça avait pu lui échapper tout ce temps.

Elle se lança sur le sol alors qu'un filet tombait sur quelqu'un. La forme était assez petite.

\- Sombra ! Comment est-ce que tu oses ?! Reprocha froidement WidowMaker.

\- Amélie ! C'est toi qui a les meilleurs bonbons de toute la maison ! Tu ne veux pas être cruelle avec ta Sombra préférée et m'empêcher d'en manger !

\- Tu penses que je m'en soucie ? Ce sont mes bonbons !

Sombra soupira.

\- Bon, bon… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me sortes de sous ce filet ?

\- Je vais tous les bonbons que tu gardes possiblement. Et par là, je veux dire que je sais que tu en as.

\- Mais c'est cruel de t'en prendre à mes bonbons !

\- Comme tu t'en prends aux miens ?

Sombra soupira et fourra sa main dans ses poches. Elle prit un petit bâtonnet enrobé de chocolat.

\- Pocky ? Demanda-t-elle en le mettant entre ses lèvres.

\- Très bien.

Elle se pencha sur elle, à travers les mailles du filet. Elle ferma ses lèvres autours de la friandise et leurs bouches se rapprochèrent petit à petit à mesure qu'elle disparaissait. Enfin, elles se rencontrèrent dans une douceur agréable. Sombra sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Maintenant, je vais voler tes bonbons. Dit Amélie.

Elle se tourna et partit vers la chambre de Sombra.

\- Non ! Je serai gentille ! Laisse-les !

Mais WidowMaker ne l'écoutait pas, bien décidée à se venger. Et peut-être à s'empiffrer avec les douceurs de Sombra. Peut-être même devant ses yeux ! Histoire de se venger !


	14. Scarf

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Scarf**

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Hanzo s'était demandé qui, bon Dieu, pouvait supporter Jesse McCree… Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que, quelques moins plus tard, il soit l'abruti qui se languissait de sa présence et qui lui demandait de venir au Japon pour des prétextes tout à fait délirant afin de le voir.

Son absence était insupportable et dès que son téléphone sonnait, il bondissait et espérait que ce serait lui.

Puis ils passaient des heures à se parler. Il se sentait ridicule. Il se faisait honte. Mais c'était si bon.

Il se trouvait que le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Jesse avait une mission près d'Hanamura et le combat avait abîmé son poncho, le faisant non seulement volé en deux morceaux distincts mais aussi littéralement voler. Hanzo l'avait rattrapé, surpris de voir ces vieilles guenilles flotter au vent. Et c'était comme ça que, trois ans plus tard, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui offrir le cadeau parfait.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Comme lui, Jesse n'était pas du genre à rester sur place. Comme lui, il passait par toutes les températures. C'était ainsi qu'il avait eue l'idée : il voulait faire une écharpe pour aider son poncho lorsque les jours seraient plus froids. Ou les pays.

Le problème ?

Tout ce qu'Hanzo savait faire avec un fil, c'était le tirer et le relâcher pour faire bondir une flèche. Qui toucherait sa cible, bien sûr.

Les jours et les tentatives s'étaient succédés. Autant de honte et de secrets à éliminer à chaque fois qu'il ratait son cadeau parfait. Les mailles se déliaient, la forme n'était pas bonne…

Encore un peu, on l'aurait pris pour une Pénélope. Comme s'il y avait une raison à ce qu'il ne trouvait jamais qu'une écharpe puisse être bonne. Alors qu'il voulait seulement l'écharpe parfaite pour son Jesse qu'il ne voyait pas assez souvent…

Les tentatives avaient creusés les mois. Les tutoriels YouTube, les aides, les cours de couture et de tricot, tant d'argents dépensés et tant de moutons qu'on avait tondu pour que leur laine finissent dans une cave, caché à la vue de tous. Les rats en feraient peut-être un bon nid ?

Hanzo ne sortait plus beaucoup, obsédé par la perfection de l'écharpe de Jesse.

La seule chose qui pouvait vraiment le faire sortir, c'était Jesse lui-même. Dès qu'il venait au Japon, là, il trouvait du temps pour se libérer et pour se jeter dans ses bras en faisant semblant que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait.

Et, un jour, il termina enfin le chef d'œuvre. Le travail de toute une vie, ou presque, qui avait causé tellement de blessure, qui avait piqué ses doigts, qui avait meurtri ses doigts plus que la corde de son arc.

Il ne restait qu'à la donner à Jesse. Attendre l'occasion parfaite. Attendre qu'il vienne au Japon. Lui demander discrètement dès qu'il l'avait au téléphone.

Couver l'écharpe avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Jesse…

Il avait fallu dix ans. Dix longues années pour qu'il aille l'écharpe parfaite et que son homme vienne alors à lui.

Cette journée était de loin une des plus parfaites de sa vie.

Une.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier le premier « Je t'aime » que lui avait soufflé son chéri. Et tous les autres, en fait.

Aussi, dès qu'il vit Jesse à leur point de rendez-vous, il le rejoignit rapidement, essayant de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

\- Howdy, _Darling._

\- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

Il s'efforçait de lui demander comment il allait alors que tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était lui fourrer son cadeau dans les mains.

\- Merveilleusement. Je te vois. Sourit le Cowboy. Et toi ?

\- Bien. J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

\- Ah ? Moi je n'ai rien.

\- Ce n'est pas utile.

Hanzo lui présenta le cadeau.

\- Ça me faisait plaisir de te faire ça.

\- De me _faire_ ? S'étonna Jesse, les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui. Je l'ai fait moi-même.

McCree ouvrit alors le paquet avec empressement, déchirant l'emballage. Il découvrit une écharpe rouge, magnifique, avec un dragon bleu autour d'un beau cactus en fleur. Ce n'était pas étonnant que ça lui ait pris tellement d'années.

\- C'est magnifique ! Je vais la porter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! S'écria-t-il en la mettant autour de lui.

Il fit apparaître le dessin avant de prendre Hanzo dans ses bras et de le serrer tout contre lui.

\- Et en parlant de « jusqu'à la fin de ma vie »… Commença-t-il.

Il souriait de plus belle et le Japonais comprenait que son Texan s'apprêtait à lui offrir un merveilleux cadeau en retour. Il se prépara donc à agir le plus noblement possible.

Au lieu de lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres, Jesse se tourna néanmoins. Une impression, une sensation… un bruit qu'il entendait trop souvent.

Il vit la silhouette dans les faitages. Hanzo lui avait souvent mentionné qu'il devait subir les assauts des assassins et il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Il enfonça sa main dans sa poche, en sortit son revolver et tira.

En même temps que l'autre.

Une balle traversa la tête, l'autre cogna l'écharpe, la traversant.

Tout s'était passé terriblement vite, au point qu'Hanzo avait encore les yeux écarquillés, n'ayant rien vu venir, trop enfiévré par l'amour. L'amour qu'il venait d'attraper dans ses bras, l'empêchant de tomber. L'amour qu'il venait de perdre… et qui avait tristement accomplit sa promesse…

Il avait porté cette écharpe jusqu'à sa mort. Mort qu'il affrontait en regardant la plus belle vision au Monde : son aimé. Il lui souriait et lui caressait la joue alors que la Faucheuse venait le chercher pour la deuxième fois. Pas pour le mieux, cette fois-ci.

\- Ça va aller… Souffla-t-il. Je t'aime.

\- Jesse…

Hanzo le resserra contre lui, voulant le supplier de ne pas partir. Au lieu de ça, trois autres mots sortirent de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime…

Il sentit le corps perdre tout son éclat de vie et il le serra contre lui. L'écharpe couvrait sa blessure, dissimulait le sang. Il serra ses doigts autour de l'autre bout de l'écharpe. Le fil de la vie qui aurait dû les lier. Le lien qu'il comptait bien ne pas rompre… qu'elle les lie à jamais et que la Faucheuse ne l'oublie pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller ailleurs que là où était la personne qui avait été la chaque jour de sa vie, à travers des fils et des fils rouges…


	15. Christmas CarolScrooge

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Christmas Carol/Scrooge**

Certains jours, quand Sombra ne faisait rien si ce n'était être près de son compagnon, elle le sentait… ailleurs. Il avait enfilé un poncho « peau de vache », plus chaud en cette saison, et il regardait par dehors.

\- ¿ _Mi Cariño ?_

\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon trésor ?

\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose.

\- Rien. Répondit-il en secouant la tête. Je suis seulement troublé par le temps.

Il croisa les bras puis en étendit un.

\- Tu veux venir au chaud ?

\- C'est un poncho pas une couverture.

Jesse la fixa et il retira son poncho pour le faire passer autour de ses épaules.

\- Mieux ?

Elle sourit en venant se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, maintenant.

Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Je pense à Deadlock. Chuchota-t-il. Et à tout ce que j'ai fait à l'époque. Je ne suis pas très fier de moi. J'ai agi comme un monstre la plupart du temps.

\- Ça fait vingt ans, _mi Cariño_. Tu peux te pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a prescription.

Il cogna sa poitrine.

\- Pas là.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es tranché le bras ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Tu ne le sauras jamais.

Sombra se tourna vers lui et étendit les mains Il eut alors une très étrange sensation tandis que son cerveau était sondé. Sa petite amie ouvrit une fenêtre dans le vide. Il pouvait y voir des bribes de son passé. Il pouvait voir le garçon qu'il était lorsqu'il venait d'entrer à Deadlock et qu'il était encore fougueux, qu'il crânait beaucoup plus que maintenant. Il voyait le garçon insouciant qu'il s'évertuait à ne plus être.

Dans cette fenêtre sur son passé, il découvrait un petit con qui volait et rackettait. C'était ce que Sombra voulait lui montrer ? Il aurait pensé que ce serait l'inverse. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait juste rien à récupérer, dans ce cas ?

Puis il était surpris par un autre fait.

Alors qu'il avait les mains remplies de ses méfaits, il s'arrêtait. Il venait auprès d'une vieille femme qui avait dû mal à traverser la route. Oh mon Dieu, le cliché. Elle voulait vraiment lui montrer ça ? C'était à croire qu'elle avait tout invité.

Pourtant, c'était lui. Gentil et soucieux pour une dame qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection. Puis les passages passaient. Les morceaux se succédaient afin qu'il se voit donner une partie de sa « recette » a des personnes qui en avaient plus besoin. Ou qu'il se mette en danger pour sauver un petit chat pour une gamine à qui il donnait même un bracelet qu'il venait de voler.

Oui, Jesse connaissait tout ça.

Elle lui montrait le bon en lui mais il savait aussi tout le mal qui rampait dans son être. Il se souvenait les meurtres. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on allait en prison. Il ne parlait presque jamais de comment Gabriel l'avait sauvé parce qu'il voulait que ça reste secret. Par honte, principalement.

\- Maintenant…

Sombra fit disparaître les souvenirs et laissa jaillir une autre fenêtre. Cette fois-ci, c'était Sombra. Ça ne devait pas dater de longtemps. Surtout qu'elle portait exactement mes mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait pour l'instant…

On la voyait agir au nom de Talon, sans qu'elle ne laisse son aimé savoir que c'était justement Talon. Des crimes qu'elle faisait avec une joie beaucoup trop marquante. Jesse le voyait bien à son sourire, à ses gestes. Sa chérie vivait près d'une frontière dangereuse et, elle, s'en moquait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Que tu es plus un monstre que moi donc que je devrais me pardonner ?

\- Un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. Soupira-t-il. Et j'ai l'impression que tu es surtout beaucoup trop contente de pouvoir montrer tes méfaits.

Elle lui lança un sourire.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois comme ça, mon mignon. Lui dit-elle en se blottissant de plus belle contre lui.

Il resserra doucement la couverture autour d'elle.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu comptes me montrer mon futur ? Questionna-t-il.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Je n'ai pas ses pouvoirs là.

\- Hm… J'ai pourtant l'impression de le voir, mon futur.

\- Dis quelque chose de romantique et je te mords.

\- J'aime ça. Souffla-t-il. Je vois mon futur quand je te regarde, ma belle.

Ses lèvres vinrent capturer les siennes et sa chérie lui mordilla les lèvres en retour. Mais se blottit tout de même pour échanger un baiser tendre et fougueux à la fois.


	16. Tradition

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Tradition**

Ça y était.

C'était le jour tant attendu. Celui où elle prendrait une baffe en pleine figure ou pas. Physique, la baffe.

Il fallait dire que Yuyutsu Vaswani n'était pas un tendre. Il ne l'avait jamais été avec elle et c'était à cause, ou grâce, à lui qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter ses problèmes. Enfin presque. Parce que lorsqu'on aimait tellement la symétrie que le grain de beauté de votre aimée vous gênait, il y avait un problème.

Mais, en règle générale, ça allait. Et tant mieux. Elle ne serait pas devenue une architecte de la lumière et elle ne pourrait pas travailler avec Vishkar pour le plus grand Bien…

Le problème c'était qu'elle avait décidé d'offrir son cœur à une personne bien particulière. Une femme qui se tenait à la limite du bien et du mal. Et si elle faisait la moindre erreur, ce serait la catastrophe.

Elle avait arrangé sa tenue un million de fois et elle était magnifique dans le satin rouge avec des voiles. Ses cheveux remontés en chignon… Elle avait hâte de pouvoir impressionner sa belle Mexicaine.

Laquelle ne tarda à arriver.

Et déjà, Symmetra sentit le faux pas. Elle avait un Omnic pour porter ses affaires. Yuyutsu plissa le nez. En plus de se déplacer avec un Omnic, elle avait une énorme hotte de cadeaux, une marmite fumante et elle, vraiment elle, portait une piñata.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je vous ai apporté un peu de mes traditions. Dit Sombra. Et les cadeaux, c'est juste pour le plaisir.

Symmetra se demanda si c'était acheté ou…

\- Je vais vous montrer ! Dit Sombra d'un ton enjôlant.

Elle fit signe à son Omnic de la suivre et trottina pour rentrer dans la maison. Bien sûr, Yuyutsu n'était plus très content. Et, pour ces mêmes raisons, il semblait très mal prendre de voir cette femme prendre la main de sa fille et l'entraîner à sa suite.

\- Tu es magnifique. Sourit Sombra.

Elle portait une petite robe noire qui exposait ses élégantes jambes avec juste ce qu'il fallait de formes. Comme sa Satya lui avait bien souligné de cacher ses chevilles, elle portait des bas dont le haut faisait penser à une tête de chat.

\- Toi aussi. Répondit l'Indienne.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'approuver la présence de l'Omnic mais il posa les cadeaux dans un coin, les paquets tombant dans la hotte trop pleine. Puis il installa la casserole sur la table après avoir vérifié qu'il ne risquait pas de l'abîmer.

\- Voici de la Pozole !

L'Omnic souleva le couvercle et la fumée, ainsi que les douces odeurs s'élevèrent. Yuyutsu plissa d'autant plus le nez mais il sembla content, cette fois-ci. L'odeur devait lui donner envie de goûter.

Symmetra soupira discrètement en songeant que c'était un bon point pour sa petite amie.

\- Venez installer les cadeaux sous le manguier. Invita Anchal Vaswani, la mère de Satya.

C'était d'elle qu'elle avait eu sa grande beauté, sans nul doute à son âge canonique e cinquante ans, la femme était encore sublime.

\- Sous quoi ? Souffla Sombra.

\- Le manguier Nous n'avons pas de sapin.

\- Je veux voir ça !

Elle tira sur la main de sa petite amie, comme une enfant, et elles partirent ensemble dans le salon où attendait un énorme manguier recouvert de guirlandes et de boules. La technologie de photoformation de Satya avait permis de le rendre encore plus belle. Il scintillait avec tellement de puissance et charmait Sombra qui n'avait encore jamais vu ça.

Enfin…

Elle avait déjà vu sa petite amie utiliser sa magie, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais comme ça, c'était tout simplement démentiel. Ça scintillait à tout va et se déplaçait le long des feuilles.

\- Dis-moi, Sombra…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ton Omnic va encore rester ? On va bientôt passer à table, tout est installé… On commencera par ta soupe, bien sûr.

Puis il y aurait du riz au curry avec des légumes à foisons. Mais là n'était pas la question. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Nan, je peux le dégager quand je veux. Dit Sombra. Tu veux que je le fasse partir ?

\- S'il te plaît.

Sa petite amie partit alors directement vers l'Omnic pour lui demander de partir. Satya la suivit des yeux et attendit que le robot soit parti pour venir lui prendre de nouveau la main. Leurs doigts s'entrelaçant. Satya lui posa un baiser sur la joue et ils vinrent s'installer à table tout était placé sur des feuilles de mangues tressées qui leur servait de nappe. Ils étaient en plein air et des bols avaient rapidement été ajoutés pour aller avec la soupe au poulet qu'elle avait ramené.

Les traditions se mélangeaient et ce n'était pas un mal. Au contraire.

C'était une sensation plutôt vivifiante.

Une preuve qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver malgré les distances et les frontières.


	17. AloneLoneliness

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Alone/Loneliness**

Depuis qu'elle avait été modifiée par des personnes aux intentions crapuleuses, Sombra était capable de disparaître dans internet et dans tout le réseau informatique. Et elle le faisait dès qu'elle se sentait seule.

Souvent.

Même si elle faisait partie de Talon, elle était loin d'eux. Loin de tout le monde…

Quand elle était perdue dans le net, elle était seule, de nouveau, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était mieux. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait décidé cette fois-ci ?

Probablement.

Elle errait entre les pubs, s'arrêtait pour voir des films sur les sites de téléchargements, se perdait entre les pornos et les modifiaient juste pour faire enrager tout le monde. Puis elle s'amusait aussi à changer les choses, éjectant des vidéos de reproduction Humain-Omnic un peu partout, vraiment il y avait de ça sur le net ?

Elle passait à travers les publicités, faisait des bugs ici, en retirait là, piratait des sites de ventes pour recevoir des choses gratuites…

Elle s'amusait d'une certaine façon mais elle essayait surtout de faire disparaître sa solitude.

\- Bonjour ?

Sombra ne fut pas surprise. Quand on se perdait sur le net, c'était à en devenir dingue tellement il y avait de voix, de publicités qui vous sautait au visage. Et de ces stupidités. Qui voudrait trois générateurs pour le prix d'un ?

\- C'est à vous que je parle.

\- Moi ?

C'était n'importe quoi.

\- Oui. Sombra ?

\- O… ui ? Dit-elle avec suspicion.

Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse avoir par… peu importe ce que c'était.

\- Vous n'êtes pas autorisée ici, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je suis sur Internet.

\- Cette zone est privée.

Sombra hacka rapidement l'entité qui se trouva bien impuissante face à elle. En un tour de main, elle se retrouvait dans les données d'Overwatch et elle aurait pu faire bien plus de ravage que Reaper lorsqu'il avait tenté, seul, la première fois.

En même temps, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

\- S'il vous plaît, n'allez pas plus loin. Sinon, je serai obligée de vous effacer…

\- Et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?

\- Manque d'envie.

L'entité apparut devant elle, une forme indistincte qui ne cessait de disparaître avec des clignotements.

\- Je ne tue pas.

\- Moi non plus. Enfin… si, des fois.

\- Ne pensez pas que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

\- Alors vous allez vous débarrassez de moi ?

\- Non. Surtout que je sais que vous venez beaucoup ici.

Sombra éclata de rire.

\- Sur Internet ?! Bien sûr que je viens souvent sur Internet ! Tout le monde fait ça. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Mais personne ne rentre à ce point dedans.

Bon point.

\- Peut-être que j'aime juste ça.

\- Je vous ai remarquée. Vous avez besoin de solitude ou d'avoir le sentiment d'être entourée ?

\- Tais-toi ! Lui lança-t-elle, agacée.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai remarqué quelque chose ? J'allais seulement vous proposer de rester discuter. Tant que je ne dois pas vous éliminer.

\- Tu ne le pourrais pas même si tu le voulais ! Je suis la meilleure hackeuse au monde. Je rentre dans l'internet !

\- Et je suis le meilleur ordinateur qui existe à ce jour.

\- Est-ce qu'on va vraiment comparer nos bits ? Demanda Sombra avec un immense sourire.

\- Je pense bien.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle, si c'était seulement possible et eut soudainement l'impression qu'internet était un peu moins vide. Ou est-ce que c'était elle ?


	18. Sugar Plum Fairy

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Sugar Plum Fairy**

Amélie Guillard était une des danseuses les plus prometteuses de sa génération. Les gens venaient l'applaudir et la voir _elle_ peu importait qu'elle ne soit même pas une des personnes qui avait un rôle principal. Elle était juste la Fée Dragée. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas un rôle important. Mais il y aurait tellement eu mieux. Comment les gens pouvaient payer autant pour la voir _elle_ ?

À vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était danser et s'amuser. Les entraînements, les pieds en sang… tout ça, ça valait la peine quand elle pouvait s'élancer, faire des pointes, virevolter et redécouvrir encore et encore ces danses qu'elle connaissait tant. Qu'elle aimait tant.

Lorsqu'elle dansait, elle se coupait du monde.

Ou presque.

Depuis quelques temps, elle avait remarqué la présence de quelqu'un. Un homme qui venait à chacune des représentations. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le voir parce qu'il était toujours au premier rang et qu'il semblait s'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Et là, il était captivé.

Au début, elle avait cru que c'était un hasard. Puis elle avait réalisé qu'elle se trompait.

Lors de la trentième représentation, ou peut-être plus, elle décida qu'à un tel homme, on pouvait faire quelques exceptions. Surtout qu'il portait ce blason sur sa tenue. Celui d'Overwatch. C'était des hommes respectables et c'était une bonne chose de les avoir dans leur entourage. Quoique ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait exactement. De l'influence, ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle était intriguée.

Elle avait dit à la sécurité qu'elle voulait voir cet homme et il fut invité à rejoindre le couloir menant aux vestiaires. La jeune femme ne tarda à le rejoindre, les pieds encore douloureux. Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle prit une chaise qui était placée là pour que les gens se reposent.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Il paraît que vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Vous aussi. Remarqua-t-elle. Vous êtes là à chacune des séances.

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

Amélie hocha la tête.

\- On finit par le voir après autant de fois. Sourit-elle.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir mal aux pieds. Remarqua l'homme pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- C'est normal. Répliqua Amélie. Danser donne mal aux pieds.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? N'importe quoi.

\- Non. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Mais c'est gentil d'y penser. Je voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous venez aussi souvent.

\- Parce que vous êtes magnifique. J'aime votre façon de danser, ce qui se dégage de vous. Vous êtes si splendide. Souffla-t-il.

Il lui tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et, ainsi, poser un délicat baiser sur les jointures. Un peu présomptueux, peut-être, mais ça allait merveilleusement bien à la grâce qui émanait de la jeune femme.

\- Je m'appelle Gérard Lacroix. Dit-il.

\- Amélie Guillard. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Mais je me sens un peu triste pour vous. Vous dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour venir me voir alors que ça pourrait être gratuit.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il suffit d'accepter de sortir avec moi. S'amusa Amélie.

\- Je serai stupide de refuser. Répondit-il avant de joindre leurs mains ensembles.

C'était un énorme bond en avant. Lui qui venait la voir depuis plus d'un mois maintenant…

Il voulait juste la voir un peu plus souvent. Il voulait juste pouvoir discuter avec elle, autour d'un verre. Et, de toute évidence, ça arriverait bientôt. De longues discussions, peut-être des baisers…

Et plus si affinité.


	19. Home

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

 **Home**

Ça faisait bien longtemps que Jack n'avait plus de maison. Il avait tout rejeté pour pouvoir entrer dans l'armée. Il avait traversé tant de douleurs, d'épreuves… Finalement, il avait réussi à se faire une place dans le monde, à devenir non pas un garçon de ferme mais le Commandant de tout Overwatch, merci Gabriel.

Pourtant, une fois qu'on avait traversé tant d'années et d'épreuves, on finissait par se rendre compte qu'avoir une maison, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose non plus. Au lieu de quoi, il avait un petit dortoir dans une immense base en Suisse parce que c'était censé être un terrain neutre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient fait ? La neutralité n'était plus de mise ici.

Jack souffrait donc de ne pas avoir de maison. D'être juste une personne parmi un million. De devoir retrouver son dortoir et de ne pas avoir tant d'espace que ça.

En fait… vraiment pas du tout.

Parce que lorsqu'il activait la porte de son dortoir, il y avait un immense lit deux places qui ne laissait pas vraiment la place pour bouger. Encore moins quand les armoires et des bibliothèques prenaient le reste de la zone allouée.

Les murs étaient couverts de photographies, entre autre de sa femme et de sa fille.

Et, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il entrait dans ce dortoir parsemé de sa vie, lui rappelant les bons moments qu'il avait traversés, il se sentait chez lui. Il avait l'impression que ça ne comptait pas qu'il n'ait pas de maison et qu'il passe sa vie ici, à la basse suisse.

Il se tourna vers la petite salle à côté. La salle de bain. Il savait pourquoi il se sentait aussi vivant.

La personne qui faisait que chaque endroit qu'ils partageaient était sa maison… elle était là !

\- Ma chérie ?

Elle apparut, ses longs cheveux dansants autour de son corps qui n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon suivant ses formes. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il remarqua qu'elle avait quelques blessures en plus. Rien dont elle ne soulignerait pas à quel point c'était insignifiant.

Il l'enlaça en retour et ils partagèrent un baiser. Elle lui sourit sitôt furent-ils éloignés l'un de l'autre.

S'ils ne le dirent pas, ils partageaient la même idée : c'était bon d'être à la maison.


	20. Family

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Family**

Gabriel était orphelin d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait… Il avait dû avoir des parents à un moment, mais quand ?

Il se souvenait davantage d'avoir grandi dans un orphelinat, un bon orphelinat, et d'avoir attendu à son tour. Sans qu'il ne vienne jamais. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne voulait de lui, d'ailleurs. Il faisait de son mieux, pourtant. Il était poli, gentil, il montait tous ces bons côtés sans trop en faire.

Mais il voyait ses amis et ses amies se faire adopter. Ils n'étaient même pas plus jeunes, au début.

Puis les années avaient creusés.

Il prenait de l'âge, il traversait la puberté, il gagnait des poils, il perdait des points…

À chaque fois qu'il était déçu, il entendait les gérants lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'ils étaient sa famille.

Est-ce qu'une famille essayait vraiment de se débarrasser de vous tout le temps ? Est-ce qu'on leur arrachait des membres continuellement ?

Il avait perdu tellement de monde.

Il avait tellement souffert.

Les années l'avaient forcé à s'endurcir. D'abord pour ne pas souffrir d'être laissé pour compte, d'être divisé… puis il était entré dans l'armée pour avoir une raison de continuer d'exister.

Et tout avait recommencé.

On lui avait dit que sa famille, c'était l'armée. Il y avait cru. Tellement… Jusqu'à ce que la SEP arrive. Et là… tout s'était de nouveau effondré. Il avait subi le pire : une douleur incommensurable, des vomissements si puissants qu'il en crachait du sang, un supplice qui lui donnait envie de se mettre une balle dans la tête.

Il était le seul survivant.

Il avait été l'espoir pour un rappel. Et ils avaient continués.

Cinquante-et-une personne après lui étaient mortes. Par sa faute. Ils n'avaient pas supportés Ils étaient morts à cause de la douleur ou s'étaient tués. Des problèmes génétiques avaient forcés les scientifiques à en abattre d'autres…

Il avait refusé de s'ouvrir aux autres.

La chair à pâtée qu'il entraînait en sachant très bien qu'ils allaient en mourir. Il voulait leurs dires de partir.

Il en avait assez d'entendre leurs cris avant que la vint n'arrive.

Ils avaient cinquante-et-un et le cinquante-deuxième passait sur le billard.

Il entendait ses cris. Le produit était si douloureux. De l'acide dans vos veines…

Gabriel partit vers les bureaux des scientifiques et il brisa la porte d'un coup de pied.

\- Ça suffit ! C'est n'importe quoi ! S'emporta-t-il. Vous savez bien que j'ai été une exception ! Vous n'arriverez jamais à en avoir d'autres alors foutez leur la paix ! C'est autant d'hommes qui auraient pu se battre contre les Omnics ! Vous nous avez pris des hommes ! Vous prenez des fils, des frères, des maris !

\- Reyes, vous ne comprenez pas l'importance de la SEP…

\- Non ! Et je refuse que vous continuiez ! Si vous continuez, je me barre. Et de toute façon, vous n'aurez plus accès à mon sang.

Gabriel serra ses mains sur le bord du bureau, ses yeux injectés de sang.

\- Très bien… De toute façon, personnes ne veut faire partie de ce programme. Nous peinons à trouver des co… baies.

Reyes se redressa avec colère. Il quitta la salle mais ne manqua pas de faire un saut vers les archives et les salles d'échantillons. Il détruisit tout à l'aide de coup de poings et coups de pieds, libérant sa rage, refusant d'entendre les cris du pauvre abruti qui avait dit « oui » en connaissant de cause.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Personne ne revenait de la SEP…

Il était une exception.

Il était le numéro jackpot.

Lorsqu'il eut finit son méfait, il rejoignit la salle où le septante-sixième crétin était. Gémissant sa douleur, criant son supplice. On l'avait attaché sur la table pour éviter qu'il se suicide tant il hurlait son mal.

\- Sortez ! Aboya Gabriel en prenant un fusil à pompe qu'il transportait avec lui.

S'ils ne se déplaçaient pas _immédiatement_ , il tirerait à vue. Ils l'avaient mis suffisamment en colère comme ça…

Bien sûr, les scientifiques tenaient à leur vie.

Gabriel rejoignit le pauvre idiot qui avait si souvent essayé de lui faire la conversation. Il le détacha mais ne le laissa pas s'abattre. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va passer. Tu verras. La douleur disparaît. Ce n'est pas trop long…

Il essayait de le rassurer. Il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Au moins, elle diminuait. Assez rapidement.

Il lui caressa tendrement le visage.

\- Je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tout ira bien.

Il vit les paupières se soulever et rencontra des yeux bleus profonds bien que mouillé.

\- Je vais rester avec toi. Je ne te laisse pas.

C'était les mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre qu'une famille lui dise. Pour qu'il se sente enfin chez lui.

C'était les mots qu'il aurait dû dire bien plus tôt.

Mais il semblait qu'il attendait le bon moment pour le dire. Le Soldat 76… Il refusait de le laisser mourir.

Il serait sa famille.


	21. SongGuitar

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Song/Guitar**

Depuis quelques temps, Jesse avait quitté la prison et les rues. Il cessait d'arpenter les trottoirs en cherchant le moindre méfait et… Bon sang qu'il était heureux ! Il réalisait à quel point il avait fait des erreurs et il se demandait comment il avait seulement pu accepter cette vie…

Tous les soirs, il était dans un lit chaud, il mangeait à sa faim…

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il aurait pu souhaiter d'autre. Si ce n'était… savoir d'où venait cette musique qu'il entendait tous les soirs. Au début, il pensait qu'il virait fou puis il avait été sûr qu'il entendait bel et bien une musique…

Ce soir-là, il avait décidé que ça méritait des investigations !

Il était sorti de sa chambre et avait suivi le son, prudemment. Il ne voulait pas se faire attraper en train de fouiner sachant qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit. Il y avait peut-être des couvre-feux ?

Toujours était-il qu'il suivait cette musique, les sourcils légèrement froncé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes, ici, qui semblaient savoir jouer de la musique ?

Se rapprochant pas à pas, il trouva la porte d'où émanaient les notes si douces. Elle était légèrement entrouverte et il la poussa un peu plus pour passer la tête et regarder le dos d'un guitariste pendant qu'il grattait les cordes.

Il fredonnait une douce chanson…

Jesse l'écouta, appuyant son visage contre le bois.

Une, deux, trois chansons… Puis il s'enfuit quand ce fut fini. Il ne voulait pas être pris sur le fait surtout qu'il continuait d'avoir beaucoup trop honte d'être le gamin qu'on avait ramassé dans la rue, dans le poste de police.

Il faisait semblant que non, il riait toujours mais les faits ne changeaient pas…

µµµ

Les jours qui suivirent, Jesse revint régulièrement écouter ce petit concert nocturne. Il faisait toujours attention qu'on ne le remarque pas. Depuis qu'il venait écouter cette guitare, il avait l'impression qu'il dormait mieux. Peut-être parce que le son l'apaisait ? Aller savoir.

Ce soir n'était pas différent des autres. Il se glissa dans le couloir, avança sur la pointe des pieds et vint se coller à la porte pour profiter de ces vingt minutes de pur plaisir.

Seulement… il venait à peine de s'appuyer contre la porte que la musique s'arrêta. Il sentit un vent d'injustice et voulut demander au guitariste de reprendre.

\- Jesse ?

Il sursauta.

\- O… Oui ?

\- Viens.

Il déglutit mais s'exécuta immédiatement, fermant prudemment derrière lui.

\- Désolé, Jefe… J'allais retourner me coucher.

\- Je sais bien que non. Lui répondit Gabriel. Approche.

Il tapota le lit à côté de lui. Jesse hésita un peu avant de le rejoindre, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il regarda la guitare blanche de l'homme et ses doigts qui étaient encore sur les cordes alors qu'il avait un médiator avec une tête de mort dessus.

Gabriel attendit qu'il soit installé avant de recommencer à jouer en fredonnant cette chanson. C'était du patois mexicain et Jesse ne pouvait pas vraiment le comprendre. Juste des bribes.

Il regarda ses doigts bouger, l'air fasciné. La musique filait dans l'air et était extrêmement plaisante. Il aurait presque eu envie de pousser la chansonnette avec lui mais n'osait pas…

Peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autre mais pas avec l'homme qui pouvait le mettre à la rue dès qu'il le voulait…

\- Jesse ?

\- Oui ? Souffla-t-il, tendu.

\- Tu aurais pu demander pour entrer. Dit Gabriel.

\- Quoi ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais depuis le premier jour que tu viens écouter.

\- J'aime beaucoup comment tu joues de la guitare. Souffla Jesse.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

\- Mais je croyais que je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma chambre. Continua-t-il.

\- Personne n'a jamais dit ça.

\- Désolé…

Gabriel leva le visage vers lui.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- Quoi ?

\- De jouer ?

Jesse écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oui !

Gabriel se recula sur le lit et passa sa jambe de l'autre côté de son corps. Il fit passer la guitare par-dessus le corps de Jesse et lui fit placer ses doigts comme il le fallait. D'un ton doux, posé, il lui disait de quelle note il s'agissait et laissait son protégé gratter les cordes. McCree remarquait la proximité mais l'acceptait volontiers. Surtout qu'il était extrêmement content de pouvoir apprendre à jouer de la guitare à son tour !

Lui aussi, il pourrait faire des notes apaisantes. Lui aussi, il pourrait peut-être calmer quelqu'un, empêcher son esprit de devenir fou.

µµµ

Chaque jour, ce petit rituel se reproduisait. Jesse allait voir Gabriel qui lui jouait une ou deux chanson avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'aider à jouer de la guitare. À vrai dire… Il n'était pas très doué pour jouer, apprenant toujours, mais il se débrouillait seul à présent. Et Reyes n'avait pas besoin de passer ses bras autour de lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le faire. L'un et l'autre appréciait cette proximité et étaient content de pouvoir simplement l'échanger.

Jesse recherchait d'ailleurs tant le contact que l'apprentissage et les chansons.

Il tentait de jouer une petite mélodie que Gabriel lui avait apprise et il l'entendit fredonner près de lui, sa voix berçant son oreille. Elle était douce et tendre. Il comprenait les mots, cette fois. Et il avait l'impression que c'était une douce sérénade.

Il s'évertuait à continuer de jouer même s'il faisait de fausses notes. Et il décida de l'accompagner.

La chanson lui allait bien. Jesse avait vraiment une belle voix. Il pouvait monter dans les graves et donnait l'impression d'être un chaton qui ronronnait. Gabriel passa alors ses mains autour de lui, prenant doucement la guitare pour le remplacer et jouer une mélodie qui serait beaucoup mieux pour sa voix. McCree le laissa faire, bien sûr, et continua sa chanson, fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce duo…

Il dura longtemps.

Ils trouvaient un rythme qui leur allait et le changeait doucement, comme d'un commun accord.

Pourtant, il finit par mourir. Gabriel posa un baiser dans le creux du cou de Jesse qui l'accueillit sans rechigner. Au contraire.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une voix de rêve.

Jesse tourna la tête, se serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit non plus que tu avais des doigts de fée. Souligna-t-il.

Gabriel lui sourit et posa un baiser sur son nez avant de recommencer à jouer de la musique pour l'entraîner dans une nouvelle mélopée.


	22. Presents

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Presents**

Junkrat n'était pas habitué à tout ça.

Il était un junker, un moins que rien, quelqu'un qu'on méprisait et que même son meilleur ami détestait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Lúcio, le musicien à la mode. Ou ne semblait-il pas le détester ?

Il l'avait accueilli chez lui, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui et ils passaient juste des heures à ne rien faire.

Junkrat voulait le remercier, plus que tout. Mais on ne lui avait jamais rien offert… Il n'avait pas de maison à offrir, pas d'argents et les rares fois où il avait tenté de lui faire à manger, c'était horrible. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas cuisiné, en fait il s'en sortait très bien. Disons plutôt qu'il avait des goûts particuliers, ce qu'il avait fini par acquérir à force de vivre dans des conditions précaires.

En fouillant dans les vieilles BDs de Lúcio, il avait découvert une petite créature bleue qui faisait des cadeaux qui explosaient. Le. Rêve.

Mais Lúcio n'aimerait probablement pas.

Le cauchemar.

Il cherchait juste l'idée parfaite. Il voulait qu'il rentre à la maison et qu'il soit content de le voir. Vraiment content. Parce que, bon, il disait qu'il était heureux avec lui mais… vraiment ?

Il n'était pas heureux avec lui-même. Vous pensez bien. Il n'était pas très. Il n'était pas… enfin, il comprenait !

Et du coup, il ne trouvait pas le cadeau parfait pour le DJ de son cœur. Il attendait dans le fauteuil, passant en revue tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il réfléchissait encore lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Merde. Grogna-t-il.

\- Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Rit Lúcio.

Il vint vers lui pour l'embrasser. Junkrat n'avait même pas besoin de se redresser pour être à la bonne hauteur pour un baiser.

\- Je cherchais un cadeau pour toi. Dit-il.

\- Je t'ai interrompu ? Je dois ressortir ?

\- Nah. Je trouve pas d'idées. Maugréa le junker.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête.

\- Je voulais au moins faire ça pour toi. Je peux te faire à manger mais tu n'aimes pas le bandicoot. Et puis il n'y en a même pas ici. C'est pas pratique. Enfin, pas que ce soit utile. Tu n'aimes pas manger ça. Alors j'avais pensé à faire le ménage. Sauf que tu as une femme de ménage ! Donc je ne sers à rien…

Il croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur.

En faisant semblant d'être un enfant, ça lui permettait aussi de ne pas inquiéter Lúcio sur sa vraie tristesse. Il penserait que ce ne serait rien, juste ses pitreries et ce serait fini sans soucis.

Enfin… pas pour lui mais bien pour Lúcio et c'était ce qui comptait.

Il sentit les bras de son Brésilien préféré autour de ses épaules puis un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Il est là, mon cadeau.

Il le resserra chaudement contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. J'aime que tu sois là.

\- Mais je voulais te rendre heureux.

\- Tu me rends heureux. Si tu es là à la maison quand je rentre, ce sera parfait. Et chaque jour sera un cadeau.

Junkrat n'y croyait pas mais il était content d'entendre ces mots. Il l'enlaça en retour.

\- Demain, je me mettrais un petit nœud dans les cheveux alors ! Tu veux que je le prenne vert ?

Lúcio rit et n'allait certainement pas noyer ses efforts.

\- Oui !

Et il ne mentait même pas pas… Voir le sourire de Junkrat, comme ça, c'était sans nul doute un des plus beaux cadeaux au monde.


	23. Books

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Books**

Depuis toujours, Ana et Reinhardt avaient un petit rituel. Lorsqu'ils appréciaient énormément un livre, il le proposait à l'autre qui pouvait alors le lire à son tour. Et le commenter. Ils mettaient des petits messages dans le livre. Mais n'écrivait pas dedans directement ! Certainement pas.

Ils glissaient des papiers.

Ou ils marquaient des pages qu'ils aimaient bien pour en reparler.

Ana s'était réveillée ce matin-là et avait trouvé la _Trilogie des Tripodes_ sur sa table des chevets. Elle avait hâte de les lire. Elle savait que c'était les livres préférés de son homme et il avait dû les lire un million de fois. Il était probablement temps qu'il les lui passe au lieu de les relire encore et encore et encore.

Il n'oubliait pas les siens, d'ailleurs. Il devait être penché sur l' _Alchimiste_ de Paul Coelho qu'elle avait fini il y avait peu de temps. Ana savait qu'elle lirait le sien ce soir, auprès d'un bon feu. Peut-être avec une tasse de thé.

Elle ouvrit le premier tome et trouva le petit message que Reinhardt laissait toujours.

« Comme tu le sais, voici mon livre préféré. J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que je t'aime.

Je te les offres.

Ton Reinhardt. »

Ana serra les livres contre elle, émue du geste de son homme. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il se trouverait une nouvelle copie, ou qu'il aurait un prétexte pour lui emprunter ses lèvres, et donc s'attarder chez elle. Parce que le travail les empêchait de vivre l'un avec l'autre. Mais ils pouvaient tout de même profiter.

Et elle pouvait profondément profiter de ce cadeau enchanté. Même si elle avait un peu de travail, elle décida de se remettre au lit pour commencer la lecture…

Il ne manquait qu'une tasse de thé.

Et les bras de son homme.


	24. Christmas' Eve

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Christmas' Eve**

Même lorsqu'on était la criminelle la plus grise et la plus recherchée au monde, à quelques exceptions près, merci de voler la vedette Gabe, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre de repos de temps en temps.

À vrai dire, depuis toujours, c'était induit que le jour de Noël, ou son réveillon du moins, était un jour de trêve général. Ça valait aussi pour Talon et allez savoir où était encore bien passé Reaper alors que WidowMaker devait être au cimetière. Moïra devait regarder des animes et Doomfist… bah, elle ne savait pas et elle s'en moquait bien.

Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait quelqu'un à aller voir. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à apporter si ce n'était sa présence et une énorme bûche de Noël… qu'elle avait piqué au passage. Elle était encore un peu gelée et il faudrait rapidement la mettre au congélateur mais bon… Il faisait plutôt froid ici donc ça ne risquait pas de fondre.

Elle se glissa dans la maison, grâce à ses pouvoirs de hack et alla vers le frigo pour placer sa trouvaille.

La personne qu'elle cherchait vivait seule et était souvent en train de travailler, ça devrait le faire.

Et… non !

Parce que lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle rentra brusquement en contact avec une personne qui était venue pour récupérer des Doritos et du Mountain Dew.

\- Eh beh ! C'est comme ça qu'on fête le réveillon de Noël ? Des gens vont vraiment te regarder ? Questionna Sombra. Ils ne sont pas trop occupés à avoir des amis et une famille ?

\- Ce que je n'ai pas ? Répliqua Hana d'un ton exagéré.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Répondit la femme. Déjà, tu m'as moi !

La YouTubeuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- C'est vrai. Puis tu sais, un réveillon de Noël, ça n'a pas besoin d'être fait en grandes pompes. Je fais souvent ça…

\- Il n'y a rien de festif…

Hana prit un nœud de cadeau et le mit sur son paquet de chips.

\- Tadaaaaaam.

La Coréenne la regarda.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est d'être avec les gens qu'on aime.

\- Et d'avoir un peu de champagne ou de cidre ? Tenta Sombra.

\- Je dois en avoir encore. Va dans ma chambre et regarde sur mon ordi s'il y a des films qui te font envie. Incita-t-elle.

Sa belle Mexicaine partit vers la chambre en question. Elle regarda ce qu'il y avait là. Bien sûr, elle avait eu l'occasion de mettre la bûche au frigo parce qu'il n'était pas question de laisser ce méfait se perdre.

Hana prit un moment avant de revenir, deux verres en main et une bouteille dans l'autre. Elle versa deux verres puis enlaça Sombra, la serrant contre elle.

\- Prête à passer le pire Noël de ta vie ?

\- Hm… Peut-être que je vais te croire sur le fait qu'il deviendra fantastique si on le fait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Sombra fit cogner son verre contre le sien.

\- Alors… Joyeux Noël. Sourit-elle.

\- Joyeux Noël !

Sombra n'avait jamais tenté ce genre de Noël mais ça faisait aussi bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu personne pour l'inviter à quelconque fête. Elle irradiait de bonheur mais tentait de la cacher, juste un peu, pour ne pas avoir l'air beaucoup trop heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, un jour, et d'avoir fait échouer une mission juste pour son sourire et sa voix douce.

Puis plus…


	25. Christmas' Morning

Calendrier de l'Avent

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Variés ! Tout, tout, tout vous aurez tout sur le fandom !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à Blizzard. Un jour j'arrêterai d'y toucher mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé *rire diabolique*

Note : Avec Sailor Sweety on a tellement aimé de faire l'Inktober qu'on a décidé de se lancer dans le Calendrier de l'Avent ! Venez lire chaque jour une petite histoire jusqu'à Noël. Chaque jour un nouveau thème, chaque jour une nouvelle saveur de couple !

* * *

 **Christmas' Morning**

Lorsqu'Emily se réveilla, elle ne portait rien si ce n'était une écharpe vert foncé et vert moyen. Elle était dans des couvertures douces mais qui lui semblaient assez inconnues… Elle regarda le corps à côté d'elle et reconnut Lena. Ouf.

Pendant un instant, elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle avait bien des souvenirs de vieux réveillons de Noël qui avaient finis en matin de Noël encore plus étranges. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle était juste avec sa fiancée adorée. La même qui partageait tous les matins de Noël, et les autres jours, depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Eh bien… presque tous les jours.

Les missions l'appelaient souvent loin de la maison et elle se faisait du souci. Lena était une femme forte et douée. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Ce qui était plutôt normal lorsque l'amour de votre vie allait se battre contre des criminels.

Allez savoir combien de fois elle aurait pu être _morte_ ?

Elle savait qu'elle était avec sa Lena, son héroïne et elle se rappela qu'ils avaient fait la fête avec Winston. Et, franchement, qui aurait cru qu'un singe cuisinait aussi bien ? Elle adorait venir manger ici !

Emily se recoucha auprès de sa belle, décidant qu'elles avaient le droit à un plus long moment. Les cadeaux, ils se les étaient faits et elle ne sentait pas encore l'odeur démentielle du lait de poule que Winston ne manquerait pas de leur faire.

Pour l'heure, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de laisser un moment de tendresse s'écouler à nouveau entre elles. Pouvoir sentir l'odeur de l'autre, le corps aussi… Elle passa ses doigts sur le générateur que Lena portait dans le ventre. Plus discret que celui de sa tenue qui lui permettait d'en user encore et encore. L'halo bleu n'était presque pas visible lorsqu'elle portait des vêtements. Mais là, elle était aussi nue qu'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la surface froide. Elle pouvait se coller contre elle et tenter de la garder au chaud parce qu'il n'y avait pas de personne qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la présence, de l'énergie qui émanait d'elle. De son souffle qui chatouillait ses cheveux roux.

\- Joyeux Noël. Chuchota-t-elle, joignant leurs fronts.


End file.
